An amplifier circuit processes a signal by increasing a signal parameter, such as the amplitude of the signal. Amplifier circuits are used as building blocks in signal processing systems. For example, amplifier circuits are used in communication systems to increase the amplitude of a received signal. Some desirable properties for amplifier circuits used in signal processing systems include low noise, wide bandwidth, small die area, a controllable bias circuit, limited return loss, high stability, and a controllable input impedance. Some low noise amplifiers attempt to provide some of these desirable properties through the use of inductors. Unfortunately, the use of inductors increases the die space occupied by the amplifier. Further, amplifiers that have a low noise figure and do not include inductors fail to provide the other desirable parameters at values that meet the specifications of many signal processing systems.